Intermission2
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. Comedy, oneshot, advertisment spoof brought to you by 'Whoozle Candies! The second in a series of 3.


**YUGIOH**

Intermission, Take 2

Warning: mild bad language, and a really terrible advertisement.

Brought to you by Whoozle Brand Candy's!

There is a catchy rock jingle playing in the background, as kids run around and play:

_"You can be the one! You can be the man! You can be the Game King!"_

In this crowd of very familiar teenagers, there is one that stuck out with lightening-like hair who popped out a box of Drizzle Candies! He slipped one in his mouth, and....

....Yugi immediately stopped, and began to choke.

"Yugi!!"

Joey, Tea, and Tristan all ran over, as he began to turn green.

"CUT!" The off-screen man yelled, as Yugi collapsed, while Joey decided to attempt to pound on his chest to save him.

Drizzle Candy, Take 2:

_"You can be the one! You can be the man! You can be the Game King!"_

Yugi ran with the other kids on screen, as he began to whip out a box of Drizzle Candy!

....but before he can even open it, he tripped on his own feet, and fell on his face.

"Yugi!!"

Everyone ran over to support him and offer him a friendship chant. Yugi rubbed the bruises on his face, saying pitifully, "I, uh....I'm not very good at sports."

"God dammit, this is the supposed King of Games?? CUT, all ready!!"

Drizzle Candy, Take 3:

_"You can be the one! You can be the man! You can be the Game King!"_

Yugi ran with the other kids, while he whipped out a box of Drizzle Candy. Then quickly stopping to ensure he didn't choke from chewing and running at the same time, he popped it in his mouth. The look on his face quickly turned sour, as he immediately spit it back out. "Uh....sorry, I think I got a bad one."

"You know, Yug....maybe you should ask the other Yugi to do this for you."

"I tried. But, he doesn't believe in self-promotion for profits...."

"CUT!!"

Drizzle Candy, Take 4:

_"You can be the one! You can be the man! You can be the Game King!"_

Yugi is running and pulled out a box of Drizzle Candy. He stopped and popped one in his mouth. With a very fake smile, like he's trying very hard 'not' to throw up from the taste of the candy, he muttered, "Mmm. This Drizzle Candy helped make me the winner I am today."

As he said this, he accidentally bumped into Tea, causing them both to fall over.

"Oh, my god....you have got to be the most pitiful stupid loser kid I have ever...."

Suddenly, Yugi got back up, looking very menacing and causing the off-stage man to shut up. He had an odd glowing eye on his forehead, as Yami snapped, "No one insults my partner!!" And extended his hand forth. At the same time, the camera mysteriously exploded!

Drizzle Candy, Take 5:

_"You can be the one! You can be the man! You can be the Game King!"_

In this crowd of very familiar teenagers, there is one that stuck out with lightening-like hair. This unusually tall and much more energetic teenager whipped out a box of Drizzle Candy and popped one in his mouth.

The kid turned around, who happened to be....Joey. He was dressed in Yugi's clothes, and had his hair dyed and done up to look just like Yugi's. Flashing his famous Joey grin on the camera, he said, "Thanks to their Sizzle....Rizzle....Dizzle...." He stopped, quickly pulling out a piece of paper, then said, "Drizzlet Candies, they helped me to be the best winning....something that I am!"

"Uh....okay....that's good!" The camera man nervously told them in the back ground, too fearful of being mind-crushed like the last camera man, to say anything bad about it.

Everyone ran to Joey, including Yugi who was dressed in Joey's clothes and his hair was dyed blond. Together they cheered and did a high-five. "We did it!" "Yeah, our friendship pulled us through!" "Now, let's go get some pizza, cuz this candy is nasty!!"

END

Narr: This is the second in a series of three short 'joke-ads'. Each add makes fun of something or someone specific. This one I guess was more of a bashing towards Yugi, and the group's friendship speech. (after all, how can a supposed 'Game King' suck at sports? Doesn't that person have to be good at 'all' games???)


End file.
